Erotische Massagen (Yaoi)
by Mouneky
Summary: Coop ha tenido un mal día. Con su cuerpo adolorido; llega a su hogar. Queriendo tener un poco de paz, intenta llegar a su habitación a dormir. Más, Señor Gato le tiene otros planes y con ayuda de sus manos, lo convencerá. Coop x Señor Gato.


**Titulo: Erotische** **Massagen** **(Yaoi)**

 **Parejas: Coop x Señor Gato -humano-.**

 **Clasificación: +18 (M) Contenido sexual explicito.**

 **Kon'nichiwa, mina san. Espero me hayan extrañado como...**

Mente: Ni en sueños.

 **Se va a llorar a un rincón después de publicar.**

 **—** **¡Wah! ¡¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?! ¡Wah!**

Mente: "Rie y niega con la cabeza"

Coop ha tenido un mal día. Con su cuerpo adolorido; llega a su hogar. Queriendo tener un poco de paz, intenta llegar a su habitación a dormir. Más, Señor Gato le tiene otros planes y con ayuda de sus manos, lo convencerá.

 _Coop x Señor Gato (Yaoi)_

 _._

 _._

 ** _—_** ** _Silencio—._**

Era lo que había en su hogar y por primera vez; sintió algo de miedo a eso. Acostumbrado al ruido del lugar, donde una vez; él fue el producto donde no había paz en su casa. Donde siempre peleaba con ese gato lampiño extraterrestre malvado. Los gritos de su padre riñéndolo por pelear con su gato y Millie culpándole de haber lastimado a su querido minino. Seguidos de los reclamos de la señora Manson por no dejarla dormir o porque estaban asustando a sus gnomos o a su querido perro.

¿Dónde estaba la ruidosa de su hermana?

¿Dónde estaba el sonido de la cocina con su padre cocinando?

Y…

¿Dónde está Señor Gato?

Sonrió. Debería de olvidar que Señor Gato era un, alienígena —o preocuparse de eso—. Muchos años —ni tantos, apenas cuatro—, y nadie le ha creído que ese gato lampiño y feo; no es un gato _normal._ Desde hace mucho dejó de insistir y si algún día llegaba la tan inesperada invasión ¡Que se fueran al caño! Él durante mucho tiempo intentó advertirles y no le creyeron ¿Por qué ayudarles después de haberle tachado de loco cuando le miraban _maltratando al inocente gato,_ durante estos años?

Simplemente, se encogió de hombros y divisó un papel en la mesa de noche que estaba posada en el inicio de la escalera. Leyó la nota y bufó. Coop subió a su habitación, apoyando su mano en el barandal de la escalera. A paso lento; eso sí. Su cuerpo estaba entumido. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado levemente con músculos, pareciera que era un viejito el que estaba caminando.

Tomó el pomo de su puerta, girándola para abrirla. Coop roló los ojos al notar algo _inesperado_ en su cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Gato lampiño — su voz salió cansada y por decir un poco rasposa. Y ¿Cómo no? Sus músculos estaban tensos por el entrenamiento de futbol y un juego en la cancha de la secundaria, sus brazos estaban un poco entumecidos por culpa de las pelotas que le obligaron a recoger después de que le castigaron por haberle pegado a uno de sus compañeros muy fuerte en el juego de _quemados,_ con una de ellas y no podía mover mucho sus piernas sin sentir un dolor en ellas — ahora no quiero _pelear_ — Señor Gato rodó los ojos.

Coop suspiró al ver que el gato llevaba una de sus patas a su cuello, donde tenía su collar, en un botón que él conocía muy bien, demasiado… sabía sus intenciones y ahora; _no_ se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo… _maldecía_ la suerte que tenía al recordar la nota que le dejó su padre:

 _Tu hermana y yo volveremos hasta mañana. Las chicas exploradoras tienen una pijamada en la casa de su líder y me han pedido cuidarles… así que… nada de peleas y no quiero ver nada roto o rasgado cuando llegue… compórtate Coop, ya tienes dieciséis años como para seguir peleando con el Señor Gato. Sé que llevas unos cuantos meses sin pelear (y te lo agradezco)… pero ya estás advertido._

Al terminar de leer, de sus labios salió una mueca ¿Desde hace cuánto no peleaba con Señor Gato? Mínimo unos tres meses, pero _nada se sabe,_ decía el Señor Burtonberger. Por eso _maldecía,_ sabía que Señor Gato quería hacerlo con él, siempre aprovechaba cada momento a solas para transformarse y tentarle con su cuerpo.

Sabiendo que sus hormonas no le dejarían negarse.

Las razones de cómo podía ser humano eran simples, en el último invento del Señor Gato; algo salió mal y el minino terminó convirtiéndose en un chico — _de cabellos ondulados color violeta terminando hasta su cuello en donde algunos se pasaban por delante de este y los ojos del mismo color—_ , con una voz que derretía a todas las chicas del lugar, cada que hablaba, Señor Gato optó por llamarse Kait. Pero por _un milagro o desgracia_ ; esa noche, el Señor Gato andaba en celo y… ¿podrán adivinar lo que pasó? ¿No?

Coop se sonrojó al recordar esa noche y mordió uno de sus labios, esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el minino. Este sacó una de sus garras y lentamente presionó el botón de su collar. La habitación del adolescente se iluminó por varios segundos; cegando a Coop, que, para no molestar sus ojos, se los tapó con la manga de su brazo.

Cuando vio la luz desaparecer, Coop miró hacia donde antes había estado Señor Gato y sonrío levemente. Del gato; ni rastro… del _problema_ de sus pensamientos, sí. El chico estaba acostado, boca arriba y desnudo. Sus tersas y suaves piernas estaban abiertas ligeramente y sus cabellos un poco alborotados.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Coop! — gimió el chico. Coop no se movió solo sonrío dando a entender que sería difícil convencerle — sé que lo quieres tanto como yo lo quiero — al ver que no había reacción por parte del chico, más que un temblor en el labio y unos insistentes dedos que se cruzaban entre sí, imaginando el estar adentro de su rosada cavidad caliente y húmeda, sonrío— ¡Coop! — canturreó.

— No, Señor Gato — El aludido chasqueó los dientes y apartó su mirada — Kait, por favor. Estoy muy cansado… mis músculos están entumecidos y dormidos, apenas si me puedo mover.

— Entonces — su mirar brilló y se sentó en la cama, dirigiéndole la vista a Coop — puedo hacerte masajes yo, ¿no?

— ¿T-Tú? — Su voz tembló y es que, no le parecía buena idea el tener a ese cuerpo desnudo cerca de él y menos tocándole, menos sabiendo cómo podía hacerle ese mencionado _masaje._ Conociéndole bien; Kait ya estaba ideando un plan para hacerle caer en la tentación — P-Pero, Kait…

— Nada de "pero, Kait" — objetó el peli violeta y se sentó en la cama, de frente a Coop, abriendo sus piernas _inocentemente._ Coop pasó saliva. Ese _gato_ lampiño se la estaba poniendo difícil, a como se había posicionado; dejaba ver su intimidad — ¡Ven, Coop! Yo te haré un masaje.

— Y-Yo… muy bien — después de un suspiro resignado. Coop se quitó su camiseta y se acostó en la cama, a un lado de Kait. Ladeó su cabeza y la apartó de inmediato al ver hacia donde había mirado; el torneado trasero del otro. Kait evito una risilla al ver su reacción y se sentó en la espalda de Coop, este se estremeció al sentir la piel desnuda del otro contra su espalda, hasta podría jurar que su sexo — ¡Mmh! ¡Oh!

— Ansiaba volver a tocarte, aun si sea de esta forma, Burtonberger — susurró contra el oído del otro. Coop se estremeció al oír su apellido saliendo de los labios del otro — ¡Mmh! — Kait besó el cuello de Coop, bajando por su espalda, hasta donde le permitió la suya al inclinarse — sabes delicioso.

— Y tu ¡Mmh! ¡Aghhh! — Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los dedos del minino en su espalda, pequeños puños con golpes suaves se dieron en el lugar y sonrío gimiendo gustoso — Lo haces bien… ahhhh… K-Kait.

— Tú solo disfruta… Coop — Kait no podría aguantar más, si no tomaba ese cuerpo ahora, su razón de pensar se iría. Y es que, Coop ya no era un niño, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, cuando antes era _relleno_ sus curvas se asentaron y fue perdiendo peso, ganándose la mirada de muchos en su colegio, lo que causaba un poco de celos en él. Lo aceptaba y no lo negaba, más su orgullo no le permitía decirlo.

— Siempre… ahh… lo hago... mhhh — Coop sintió como Kait se empezaba a restregar contra su espalda. Bajando unos centímetros cada que lo hacía, "maldito gato lampiño jodidamente guapo", pensó. Pronto sintió como los muslos del otro se posaban lado a lado de su cadera y Coop pasó saliva. A este paso y punto; claramente podía sentir como una —gran— erección se posaba y paseaba entre la línea de su trasero — Ahhh… Kait, ¿Qué ahhh que haces?

— Nada, un masaje, ¿Qué no sientes? — claro que si lo sentía. En sus hombros y el que más le encantaba —pero no quería admitir— en su entrada.

El miembro del _ex_ felino se abrió pasó entre él. Pero, Kait estaba incomodo teniendo que bajar su pelvis para poder hacerlo. Así que, se incorporó de cuclillas, pasó sus manos por el abdomen de Coop y le obligó a levantar el trasero.

Coop gimió sorprendido, queriendo protestar por haberle puesto en esa posición algo vergonzosa para él. Pero no pudo. Dos manos volvieron a agarrarle, esta vez en sus nalgas, abriéndolas con un poco de delicadeza, mostrando su entrada que se contraía de vez en vez, inconscientemente. Y para Kait, deliciosamente. El minino lamió sus labios, y repasó su lengua por entre sus dientes, más entre sus colmillos. Acercó su rostro a la intimidad de Coop y sacando su lengua, dio una lamida algo atrevida. Coop respingó y apretó entre sus manos; las sábanas.

— ¡Uh! N-No, espera.

— No, no, Coop — Kait curvó sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa — no lo haré. Vamos a llegar hasta el final… mira, si con unas cuantas caricias y roses — Coop abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir una uña presionando el orificio del glande de su miembro —… no he hecho casi nada y ya estás erecto. Nunca te había visto tan excitado… o por lo menos, no muy rápido.

— Eh, ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! ¡K-Kait! — Muchas veces no entendía cuando hablaba de esa forma, sentía que lo hacía en una especie de acertijo. Más no pudo seguir dudando cuando sintió algo rozar su entrada y se empezó a mover dentro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sentía algo de vergüenza. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a sentir la lengua de su _ex rival_ invadiéndole — ¡N-No! Sabes que no…

— ¡Oh, vamos, Coop! Sé que no te gusta, pero si uso el _otro método_ , te dolerá demasiado y gritarás. Así que… calladito te ves más bonito — sabiendo que Coop seguiría gritando, Kait colocó sus dedos en la boca de Coop para que los lamiera, y de paso; se entretuviera.

Coop titubeó. Tímidamente abrió sus labios; dejando pasar esas extremidades y empezó acariciarlas con su lengua, ensalivándolas. Agarró la mano de Kait con una de las suyas y los movió dentro de su boca, el _minino_ sonrió al ver la participación de Coop.

Su entrepierna dolía, no podía ayudarse con la otra mano porque caería —la estaba usando de apoyo y no caerse de boca a la cama—. Soltó su mano de la de Coop y la dirigió a su entrada, pero antes; volteó al chico y poder verle. Coop, algo apenado; apartó su mirada y su ceño se frunció a sentir un digito entrar en él, pero el gemido gutural que salió de su garganta no pudo reprimirla.

La característica risa maliciosa que antes hacia el señor gato; se escuchó detrás de su cuerpo. Coop maldijo por lo bajo. Ese _maldito_ gato disfrutaba verle mientras se retorcía bajo sus encantos. Un segundo dedo le siguió al primero y Coop cerró sus ojos, apoyando una de sus mejillas en la cama y respirando entrecortadamente. Al tener sus labios abiertos; su saliva escurría por esta; mojando la sabana.

Sus mejillas las sentía calientes, y sabía la razón.

De pronto sintió que esos dígitos ya no le eran suficientes. Movió su cadera insinuando lo que sentía y su pareja pareció comprender, porque reemplazó sus dedos por el glande de su pene. Tensó los dedos de sus pies y apretó sus dientes, mientras gemía con algo de dolor. Llevaban algo de… tiempo en no hacerlo, por lo que; su "cavidad" estaba algo tensa y cerrada.

— ¡Ahhhhh! ¡M-Más, m-más despacio! — pidió en un gemido. Clavó sus uñas en las mantas y mordió sus labios. Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse y relajarse. Sabía que si no lo hacía; le dolería más de lo que ya lo hacía… pero le costaba hacerlo.

— S-Shhh, C-Coop, relájate o te dolerá más.

Kait acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y mordió. Coop respingo y gimió.

— M-Maldito… gato, l-lampiño — Kait rió ante su intento de insulto. Ya no sentía nada cada que Coop le decía eso. Sabía que el chico solo lo decía por molestar e incluso; se podría decir que lo decía por cariño.

— Oh, mi humanito querido.

— N-No… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Kait se quedó quieto cuando terminó de introducirse en él. Tuvo que apoyar sus dos brazos lado a lado del cuerpo de Coop, cuando sintió su cuerpo caer hacia adelante. Era él o, ¿sentía el ano de Coop más cerrado que antes?

— ¿Ves? No fue para tanto.

— Duele un poco, K-Kait… eres muy… brusco… hace mucho no… no lo hacemos.

El ex minino rió.

— Lo sé. Créeme, Coop... Que en estos momentos lo que más quiero o necesito es… moverme rápidamente y asegurarme de que mañana no puedas caminar... Tomarte hasta romperte. Escuchar como gimes mi nombre y qué no puedas pensar… en nada más que en mí — Kait acercó sus labios a su oreja y sopló, Coop gimió — enterrarme bien, bien profundo en ti… Marcarte donde te puedan ver... Dejarte varias marcas con mis colmillos, para que todos sepan que solo me perteneces a mí… Hasta podría comerte.

— B-Basta ¡Ah! — suplicó en un bochorno, Coop. Se sentía algo avergonzado, a pesar de que esas palabras sonaban sádicas para su gusto, le excitaban y quería sentir, quería que Kait afirmara esas palabras e hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo — n-no, no d-digas más ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

— Como quieras.

Coop suspiró cuando ya no sintió el aliento de Kait rozando su oreja. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo esa polla dura y caliente salir lentamente de su cuerpo y entrar fuertemente. Gimió. Pasó su mano por su cabello deslizándolo hacia atrás, dejándola en la cabecera de la cama, donde volvió a enterrar sus uñas en ella.

— ¡Nahhahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡K-Kait!

Sintió una tibia lengua "serpentina" en sus pezones. Como eran mordidos suavemente y aprisionados entre unos calientes dedos. Arqueó su espalda al sentir que algo era tocado en su interior. Algo que le hacía ver estrellas.

— ¡P-Para! ¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Ah! — sus pezones se empezaban a irritar. Dolían, más bien, sentía la sensación de ardor, pero también sentía otra cosa que le daba placer, haciéndole olvidar ese insignificante dolor.

Podía sentir ese pene saliendo y entrando en él. Los sonidos eróticos y obscenos que causaban sus pelvis al chocar la una con la otra. Los jadeos y roncos gemidos de Kait que salían de sus labios rojos y deliciosos. No tardaría mucho y lo sabía.

Esos cosquilleos en su vientre. Inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos a ese lugar, ruborizándose más de lo que estaba cuando pudo —o creía— sentir como se abultaba cuando Kait le penetraba tan profundo. Como sus entrañas se "abrían" ante los movimientos. Incluso, podía —creía— oír ese sonido que le avergonzaba.

Su próstata fue rozada y tocada de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y tembló al tiempo que gemía. Se sentía caliente. Su erección dolía e intentó complacerse pero Kait, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pegó un manotazo suave y apartó su mano. Coop sollozó lastimeramente cuando le fue prohibido el acto. No pudo más que ver esas perlas violetas que le miraban de vuelta, con deseo, libido.

— P-Por… ¡Ah! ... Por favor.

Abrazó al chico por la espalda. Enterrando esta vez sus uñas en ese lugar. Gimiendo su nombre en su oído. Sintiendo los jadeos —su aliento— en su nuca, erizándole la piel.

— ¡Nah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡K-Kait!

— Coop… voy a… voy a… — no decía coherencias, o por lo menos palabras u oraciones que se entendieran mucho, pero eso último, aviso lo que quería escuchar. Sus ojos se encendieron cuando sonrió y asintió.

Kait siguió penetrándole. Gimiendo en el oído del humano, sintiendo como propias los temblores que daba. La cama rechinaba y pegaba contra la pared. Ese sonido no les importaba, solo seguían centrados en lo suyo, sin despegar sus miradas, sus ojos. Hipnotizados por el otro. Disfrutando el placer que sentían al entregarse al otro.

Complaciendo al chico. Kait llevó una de sus manos hacia el miembro de Coop, con movimientos temblorosos movió su mano en toda esa extensión. Rodeando de vez en vez el glande de Coop con dos dedos y los movía por encima de este. Sabía dónde presionar —sin fuerza— para hacerle gemir ante su tacto.

Coop se tensó y se corrió entre la mano y sus vientres, acompañado con un gemido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

— Música… para mis… oídos — masculló Kait. Siguió moviendo su pelvis hasta poder correrse el también y besó a Coop en los labios. Su lengua fue bien recibida entre la boca del menor. Invitada por un pequeño húmedo y algo temeroso "miembro" que le había esperado desde hacía mucho.

Cuando separaron sus bocas, solo les unía un hilo de saliva que poco a poco se fue corrompiendo. Kait sonrió y pegó sus frentes. Jadeaba al igual que Coop, intentando recuperar sus alientos.

— Con un buen masaje ¿no? — Coop rió. Acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de Kait y se durmió. Kait le miró y sonrió. Besó su frente y él también se durmió. Ya esperarían al día siguiente para seguir con su **juego erótico.**

 **No tengo nada que decir.**

Mente: _U… ¡Ah! ¿No? Y que tal lo del título.

 **Ehm… bien. Me encanta estudiar el japonés y el alemán. De hecho; dos de mis pocos fanfics, tienen el título en ese último idioma.  
"** **Natch** **der** **leidenschaft** **" (Noche de pasión), "** **Beichte** **" (Confesión) o este "** **Erotische Massagen** **"** **(Erótico masaje) ¿Eso sonó a spoiler? Si, eso creo.**

 **Bueno, no los aburro más. Me despido...**

 **Buenas noches. Good night. Gut natch. Oyasuminasai (yo ya me voy a dormir, por eso lo uso)**


End file.
